


your voice is my favourite colour.

by imagineleigh (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished fairytales. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial, Fluff, Inaccurate Depictions of Synaesthesia, M/M, Synaesthesia Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imagineleigh
Summary: colours never blended together after the incident with akiteru— until he met kuroo tetsurou.despite his everlasting dislike of the bright shade, kei learnt that yellow was a strangely cohesive colour.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: unfinished fairytales. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048720
Kudos: 21





	your voice is my favourite colour.

**Author's Note:**

> not in the hq fandom anymore, but postin it anyways ! also, this is not an accurate depiction of synaesthesia.
> 
> similar to any other fics in this series, this is an unfinished oneshot i wrote when i was high on sleep deprivation that i have no plans on completing. it probably won't be related to any other fics in the series, unless stated otherwise.
> 
> kurotsukki is just such a comfort ship for me, n e ways hope yall enjoy this one too.

One of Kei’s favourite colours was his brother’s voice. Akiteru’s voice was a sandy yellow, bright enough to be noticed through a mix of all the colours around him, but soothing enough to lull him to sleep if ever his eyelids were to close.

Another one of his favourite colours had to be Yamaguchi’s voice. Yamaguchi’s voice was a sky blue, but he spoke softly so it was not bright enough to stand out in the mix of greys, reds and greens surrounding him, but was always there. 

Kei could definitely agree that the mix of Yamaguchi and Akiteru’s voices created scenery as a masterpiece that would always entrance him especially when he took up the chance to paint it across paper.

Kei could remember exactly when the special colours lost their value. It was a ‘him’ thing, being able to see colours when people spoke, being able to associate everyone with a unique hue. It was all great up until the incident with Akiteru.

His favourite yellow hue became unbearable, and Kei had to rudely leave the room when his brother spoke too loudly, he’d have to start wearing headphones when in close proximity with Akiteru.

Fortunately, Yamaguchi would always be there for him. To an outsider, Kei seemed like the stronger one but the young boy had quickly taken Akiteru’s place, helping him when places were too loud and when colours burst into his vision. 

Yamaguchi was, to reinstate, always there for him. Until he wasn’t.

When Kei had accepted Kuroo’s and Bokuto's offer, he hadn’t put too much thought into it. Fukurodani and Nekoma were powerhouse schools in Tokyo, and Kei could clearly use some training to shorten the gap between him and Hinata. 

He shook his head to get rid of the overwhelming thoughts before bringing his attention to Kuroo, who was laughing at Bokuto’s spike being blocked. The sound caused Kei to grimace, yellow hues spotting his vision in large blocks. This was paired with the sounds of Bokuto’s wails, an icy blue shard falling straight across his vision. 

To his surprise, it wasn’t the colours clashing that irritated him, Kei was more displeased by the fact that he was starting to like these colours. 

Childishly, young Kei had vowed to dislike any shades of yellow after the  _ incident  _ with Akiteru, and strangely enough, current Kei held through with that promise. 

Until he met Kuroo. 

It was easy enough to hate a colour that never blended with anything else well. But every time Kuroo spoke, his words blended with anything around him, tempting Kei to grab the expensive colour pencils he had gotten as a birthday gift last year (courtesy to Yamaguchi and his parents who had gotten together to find a suitable present) and let the colours harmonise into art. 

Kei looked up just in time to see Akaashi cheering Bokuto up, and got ready to experience the orange woodlike colour to fill up his vision soon enough. 

Kuroo slapped Kei on the back, red popping up before it was quickly replaced with Kuroo’s annoyingly pretty voice.

“Hey, are you paying attention? This stuff is important if you want to beat shrimpy-chan.”

Kei was about to snark back just how well aware of that he was but chose to bite his tongue and nod sharply instead. Back to work, it was.

—

Kei frowned. 

One training camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani was more than enough. Only a few months after their previous meeting (Kuroo and Bokuto had asked Yamaguchi for Kei’s number), the two had been spamming him with messages and emails about their upcoming gathering.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to meet up with his ‘mentors’ but ever since his relationship with his brother had improved, he also came to the disgusting conclusion that yellow wasn’t such a bad colour.

Which meant Tsukishima Kei was officially out of excuses to dislike Kuroo Tetsurou.

Now that he was on the bus to their camp, he wondered if Kuroo had—no, everyone from the Third Gym group, he did  _ not  _ solely care about Kuroo’s opinion—watched the match against Shiratorizawa.

Kuroo was definitely perceptive enough to tell that Kei had kept his words of advice in mind. There was no doubt that he was going to brag about how ‘Kuroo could technically beat Ushiwaka’.

Kei reluctantly pulled off his headphones, hearing muffled talking through the music playing, signalling that they had arrived. Looking out the window, the blonde noticed a large group of red uniforms exiting another bus, indicating that Nekoma had arrived too.

Great timing, huh?

As everyone from Karasuno filed out of the bus, and as Yamaguchi waited for Kei to come out, a hyena-like laugh filled the air, Kuroo ruffling through a short boy’s hair. Kei wasn’t sure what the boy’s name was, but he knew it was Nekoma’s libero with a short-temper.

Yamaguchi noticed Kei staring at the two, the libero now chasing Kuroo around, and nudged him lightly. “Jealous, Tsukki?” He grinned cheekily.

Kei responded with a deadpan stare, raising his eyebrow slightly. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

The said boy snickered but answered like usual. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Another loud yelp caused Kei to look over to the Nekoma team, it seemed that Yaku— Kei finally remembered his name— had got his revenge against Kuroo.

The blonde watched as Kuroo noticed him, and sighed as the bedhead flounced over happily, an unfortunately charming grin spread across his face. To his left, Yamaguchi nudged him lightly again, before sending a subtle wink at him and leaving to stop Tanaka and Nishinoya from scaring the other team, who were admiring Kiyoko’s looks.

“Good luck, Tsukki.” The comment only caused Kei to frown further, but he shook it off, instead, his hands going to his headphones to shield himself from the gradually increasing volume of the world around him, the Karasuno team meeting their rivals with matching excitement.

To his surprise, the blonde’s hands were stopped halfway with larger hands encompassing his.

“Hey.”

Too close.

Kei was sure that anyone could agree that Kuroo was standing  _ way  _ too close to him.

He dismissively pushed the older boy away from him, though a small part of him craved the strange warmth the other brought as opposed to the cold air of the morning.

Kuroo continued, unbothered by the dismissal, slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> once again, this is not an accurate depiction of synaesthesia !! this is a fic meant for entertainment purposes i created solely because i thought it was an interesting concept, it is in no shape or form depicting an actual person's experiences.


End file.
